


but since you came along

by nico (namgiluvr)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, M/M, sierra's dream came true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namgiluvr/pseuds/nico
Summary: “You just wanna get to the ice-cream isle as fast as you can.”Andrew hummed. “Yes, so move those goddamn legs as fast as you do in the court.”“I don’t think I can do that here; it’s slippery.”“It’s a missed opportunity, then.”“For?”“You breaking a leg.”





	but since you came along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mjnyards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjnyards/gifts).



> HHH finally ao3 let me post this UGH! this is sierra's birthday gift because she loves domestic andreil so I figured I'd give her what she wants uwu. 
> 
> sierra my darling I love you SO SO much I'm not gonna get all sappy here because I already did that in dms but! ily hope you like this <3 (also yes, I know I could have just sent you the google drive link but I'm extra and wanted to post this on ao3 so this is kinda like the wrapping LMAO)
> 
> title from "fallin' all in you" by shawn mendes! (yep that's why I asked what ur fav song was sierra hehe)

Neil was really starting to hate grocery stores.

He already disliked going shopping—a waste of time—, so walking isle by isle looking for food had him on edge. It would be easier to just order everything online and pick it up the next day. But no, Andrew wanted to go to the store and handpick everything.

“Andrew, can’t we just pick up what’s on the list and _go_?” Neil asked. 

Andrew just hummed and kept looking at the rows of cereal boxes in front of him. Neil knew he was going to pick the blue one with little ducks. He always did. After a few more seconds of watching Andrew, Neil huffed and took the box, then threw it in the cart and kept walking down the isle.

“I was going to do that,” said Andrew. Neil rolled his eyes and turned left to the next isle. This one had rows and rows of candies and other pastries, all ligned up perfectly. Neil tried to back away and make Andrew skip the hall, but a cart hit him on the ankle.

“Ouch! Watch where you’re going,” he bit at Andrew, who was leaning on the cart’s upper rail with a bored look, his right foot on the bottom rail.

“Want to drive it?” asked Andrew.

“No; you always want to sit in the front and sway it side to side.”

Andrew shrugged the comment off and walked past Neil, his hand hovering over different sweets but never taking any. He turned to Neil. “Which one do you want?” 

Neil raised an eyebrow at Andrew. His question was totally unexpected. Neil only picked three things when they went grocery shopping: olives, almond milk, and Lunchables.

“Did you just ask me to pick a candy?”

Andrew huffed and took a bag, shoving it on Neil’s chest. Neil looked down and effectively saw they were his favorite sweets. 

“I’m only letting you choose that because I want to choose the ice-cream today.”

Neil looked up and saw Andrew jogging away with the shopping cart, pushing it with his left foot, hopping awkwardly but fast. Neil went after him, throwing the bag of candies in the cart before turning right to enter another isle.

“Not fair. You always take butter pecan. Can’t we take, I don’t know, mint chocolate for once?” 

Andrew stopped the cart and looked directly at Neil, eyes unblinking. “If you ever bring mint chocolate ice-cream home, I’m making you sleep outside.”

“Is that a threat?” asked Neil, a smile ghosting his face.

“Yes.”

Neil chuckled and put his right hand on the rail, his pinky touching Andrew’s. He started to push the cart faster, making Andrew’s foot slip off the railing and fall behind. Neil gave one big push and sprinted down the hall, past rows of candles and cleaning products —hopefully they didn’t need any of that— and drifting to the left at the end, the cart tilting to the right and threatening to spill everything inside. Neil glanced back and found Andrew two steps behind him with paper towels and toilet paper in his hands. The large twelve-rolls box looked comical in front of Andrew’s face, only his eyes and up visible. 

Andrew dropped the box in the cart, then faced Neil. “If you wanted to run, I could have dropped you at the park.”

Neil flipped him off and took the cart. He nudged Andrew with the rim, bobbing his head to the right, signaling for him to get on. Andrew narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. It wasn’t even intimidating to Neil anymore, just downright cute.

“If you suddenly stop the cart and make me fall, I am going to cut your fingers.”

“You used that last week when we were at the Dollar Store, update your threats.”

Andrew scowled but sat on the edge of the cart nonetheless. He clicked his tongue and Neil started to push the car, this time both feet planted on the floor due to the extra weight. Andrew kept moving his feet and tapping them to the rhythm of the song playing across the store against the railing below him. 

“Do we need laundry detergent?” asked Neil, eyeing the rows of blue, yellow and pink bags at his side. Andrew took out a list from his front pocket —oh, so _now_ he bothered with it— and glanced at it before nodding.

“Don’t take the lavender one,” he ordered. Neil dropped his hand. 

“Why? That one’s good.”

“It gives me allergies.”

Neil smiled faintly. “Right, and you don’t like that because…?” 

Andrew mumbled something under his breath and kicked the cart, motioning for Neil to hurry up. He didn’t. Neil just stood there, waiting for Andrew’s answer. 

“Because it soothes you down and makes you let me take care of you?” said Neil. 

“No, it’s because then you end up sick because of me and _I_ have to take care of you,” Andrew explained. He hopped off the cart and pushed Neil off to the side, then picked a brown bag. Neil glanced at it before making a face. 

“Cashmere woods, really?” he questioned quietly, but didn’t bother trying to pick another detergent. Andrew just shrugged and sat back on his spot, clicking his tongue. Neil huffed and pushed the cart into the next isle. He wasn’t going to complain about it. The one that did the laundry at home was Andrew. And cooked. Neil couldn’t do either of those. One time, he accidentally left their Away uniforms mixed with the dark clothes, and they ended up grey instead of white. Ever since then, Andrew handled the laundry. 

“Neil, go faster,” pushed Andrew. Instead of doing as ordered, Neil slowed down, a grin appearing on his face. He loved teasing Andrew.

“I said _faster_ , not slower, you idiot,” he said, trying to push the cart to the front with little hops. Sitting on the top rail, his feet didn’t even touch the bottom one, so his efforts were rather pointless. 

Neil chuckled and kept walking, albeit slower than before, but the movement seemed to appease Andrew. “You just wanna get to the ice-cream isle as fast as you can.”

Andrew hummed. “Yes, so move those goddamn legs as fast as you do in the court.” 

“I don’t think I can do that here; it’s slippery.”

“It’s a missed opportunity, then.”

“For?”

“You breaking a leg.”

Neil pulled back and instead of walking to the frozen foods isle, he darted into the junk food one, making Andrew almost fall inside the cart and crush the food. Neil laughed and stopped, letting his boyfriend jump out.

“You fucking _asshole_ , come here!” said Andrew sprinting towards Neil. He choked and ran in circles around the cart, Andrew mumbling curses behind him. Neil stopped abruptly and Andrew slammed against his back, turning around to face him. Andrew was rubbing his nose with a hand, the other bawling the front of Neil’s shirt. He looked like a cat licking its paw. 

“I’m gonna crush you,” murmured Andrew in a nasal voice, glowering at Neil. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, his face millimeters away from Andrew’s.

“No, you won’t.”

“Bet your ass I wi—” Neil didn’t let him finish, closing the space between them and pressing his lips against Andrew’s. He let out a small noise of complaint before kissing Neil back, the hand that was rubbing his nose slipping through Neil’s hair, the other still tightly holding his shirt. Andrew bit Neil’s lower lip, trying to deepen the kiss, but Neil pulled back before he could.

“I like leaving you speechless,” he said with a sly smile. The shock on Andrew’s face before it turned into a scowl was confirmation enough that he _was_ going to get revenge for that, but Neil didn’t care. A flustered Andrew was always the best way to make Neil feel better no matter the situation.

Andrew mumbled something intangible, taking the shopping cart away from Neil and walking to the ice-cream isle in hurried strides. Neil smirked and went after him, resting his head on Andrew’s back when he stopped in front of the freezers. He liked doing that, just slumping on Andrew’s back and watch whatever he’s doing over his shoulder, Neil’s nose tickling his boyfriend’s neck. He smelled like deodorant, nicotine, and cologne, everything mixed together into a familiarity Neil liked. 

“Don’t take butter pecan, please,” whispered Neil to Andrew’s ear. 

“What if I do?” he responded opening the glass door. The cold that came out of the freezer made Andrew shiver, his back shaking slightly under Neil’s chest. 

“I’m kicking your ass on the court,” he deadpanned.

Andrew snorted. “You couldn’t even if you tried,” he said, but grabbed a cookies n’ cream bowl nonetheless. Neil squinted at the price. 

“There’s one at special price right over _there_ ,” he informed, pointing a lazy finger towards the yellow paper that had “Deal of the week!” in bold letters.

“But Ben & Jerry’s is better,” said Andrew, tossing the ice-cream in the cart with finality. Neil just rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Andrew’s waist, one hand slipping to his back pockets and taking out the crumpled grocery list. He eyed it closely while rubbing circles on Andrew’s hipbone, stiffling a laugh whenever Andrew wriggled from side to side.

“Stop that, it tickles.” Neil chuckled but let him go, throwing the list aside and grabbing the cart with one hand, the other latching onto Andrew’s cold one from the ice-cream. 

“C’mon, we only have bread left and then we can go,” said Neil walking towards the last isle of the store. 

“I still don’t get why you hate grocery stores,” Andrew commented, tugging at Neil to stop in front of the rows of bread. Neil shrugged but didn’t respond. He just didn’t like them. They were boring, and like he said, a waste of time. And maybe, deep down they reminded him of hospitals, all white and cold and silent. He shook his head and turned to Andrew, who was watching him closely. He probably knew there was an answer to his question, but he didn’t push Neil to answer. 

“Grab one,” said Neil, already weighing himself on one leg. He did that when he was impatient, mostly during games, preparing himself to jump on the other and sprint away. But he couldn’t do that now, so he waited for Andrew to choose a bag of bread. He didn’t, though. He turned to face Neil, taking a step closer to him, his breath tickling Neil’s face.

“No,” said Andrew before kissing Neil. It only took two seconds for him to respond, his arms circling Andrew’s waist, backing up until his back was touching the shopping cart’s rail. One of Andrew’s hands settled on Neil’s bicep, the other lightly tugging at his hair with a force Neil was familiar with. He smiled between the kiss, his fingers rubbing circles on Andrew’s hipbone. Neil loved kissing Andrew. He loved the way Andrew only had two ticklish spots. He loved how Andrew always hooked one ankle behind the other when he went to sleep. He loved how Andrew barely poured milk on his cereal because otherwise they would turn soggy too fast. He loved Andrew’s morning voice. He loved listening to Andrew’s steady breathing while sleeping. He loved Andrew.

“Can I get some bread? Can I _please_ get some bread?”

Neil turned to the side, letting Andrew’s lips go to see who spoke. His gaze was met with a girl no older than ten, with two light brown pigtails tied loose below her ears, a frown adorning her face. Neil wondered where did she pop up from. 

“You’re standing in front of the bread, and if I don’t bring my mom a bag she’s gonna be mad,” she informed taking a step towards them. Both Neil and Andrew took a step back, letting the girl walk between them and stand in front of the shelves, her right hand running along the expiration dates of the food. She looked up and stared at a bag, then groaned and turned to Andrew. 

“Could you please get that bag for me?” she asked, pointing at the bag on the top shelf.

Andrew shook his head solemnly. To Neil’s surprise, the faintest hint of a smile was playing over his lips. “No, I can’t reach there.”

The girl huffed and turned to Neil, clearly waiting for his answer. He smirked and looked at Andrew. The girl had an attitude, alright. He shook his head but grabbed the bag, albeit standing on the tip of his toes so he’d be able to reach it. 

“Sorry my boyfriend’s short,” said Neil dropping the bread on the girl’s hands. 

“You’re not that tall either,” was her response before waving back and walking away. Neil watched her go, mouth hanging open in disbelief while Andrew chuckled silently besides him. He could _not_ believe that child. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s your daughter,” murmured Andrew. Neil turned to look at him with a bewildered expression. Andrew just hummed and took a bag of bread, tossing it into the cart then walking away with it.

“ _My_ daughter?” asked Neil in a breathless laugh. 

Andrew shrugged and kept pushing the cart towards the self-checkout area. “Didn’t talk long enough to see if she had my attitude, did she?”

“Right, your thing is to judge silently from a close distance.”

“Maybe.” Andrew stopped besides a station and tapped the screen above the scanner, motioning with a lazy finger to Neil to start scanning the items. Every time he scanned one, he poked Andrew’s side with a finger, more out of boredom than to actually bother him. Andrew seemed to pick up that too, because he kept standing lightly on Neil’s toes whenever he put the plastic bags in cart. 

“I told you we should have gotten the one at special price,” complained Neil, receipt in hand.

“I let you choose the candy, the ice-cream was my territory.” Andrew huffed while trying to get the cart to cross the store’s treshold to the parking.

“I wouldn’t call it ‘choose’ when you threw them at me,” Neil said with a smile. He let Andrew struggle with the cart for a few more seconds before taking it in his hands, smoothly pushing it towards the car.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he heard Andrew whisper. Neil laughed. Andrew was the worst when it came down to fixing things easily. 

They put all the bags in the trunk, Andrew double checking they were tied so the contents wouldn’t spill out. Neil stood by and just looked at his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe there was a time where they couldn’t stand each other. 

Neil shifted closer to Andrew and tugged at his sleeve, wanting him to pay attention. Andrew closed the trunk and turned to Neil, his expression asking what did he want. Neil didn’t bother talking, just closed the space between them with a hug, his arms slipping to Andrew’s lower back and holding him tight. Andrew made a sound of surprise and put his hands on Neil’s forearms.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a worried frown appearing on his face. Neil just hid his face in the crook of Andrew’s neck. 

“Nothing. Just— you know I care about you, alright?” mumbled Neil. At that, Andrew seemed to relax, his hands moving from Neil’s forearms to his shoulders. 

“I know,” was his response, and Neil felt a wave of gratitude wash over him. That was their way of saying they were there for each other no matter what, an anchor for each other, a beacon of hope, something to fight for, something to live for. Neil hoped Andrew got that, and he did. 

And because of that, Neil didn’t plan on letting go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
